Solar, the "Black Dragon"/Tropes
Note that some Tropes are shared in common with A-Timeline Sol, but won't necessarily be repeated. =Le Tropes (B-Timeline)= A Father To His Men - Solar, surprisingly despite his morbid behavior, capitalizes on making sure that most of his men gets home not in a casket (closed or otherwise) or a body bag, but rather home safe. His Apothecaries' protocol especially capitalizes on this where revival on a recently gunned down troop is possible, although depending on how long the injury's been and where it was, they will have a bit of a scar and more or less, won't probably fight in the force again if it's a headshot. That is, at least until AIs based off of the soldier's template is there to remind them of their past self and to act as reconstructive brain surgery, which is something he commissioned for the R&D Department Angst? What Angst? - He may've initially been abandoned by his mother, but instead of brooding and crying over it, he makes sure that others aren't given the same treatment should he encounter them. He doesn't seem all too bothered from his childhood not being a normal one, especially when he was trained to be an assassin and soldier during youth. While showing some regret over taking others child soldiers' lives, it's half the time lampshaded by him saying they deserved it. Anti Hero / Anti Villain - Invokes these both, probably as much as an actual personification.. The part reason towards why however might be because of his on-occasion questionable mental state, and definite sadism. especially when fighting for what he thinks is right. But even then, he can show a little remorse and not do something too cruel or brutal. Although the main reason why is that he does it to be as much of an asshole as possible on occasion, and, despite not enjoying some of the things he does, he sometimes ends up loving playing the asshole card in the long run. Especially if it's against a so-called "hero". Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking - Solar's crimes are often of both murder, and illegal weapon possession, although according to him, the highest number of offenses he holds belongs to trespassing. Asexuality - Played for laughs, Solar tends to prefer Yori's shoulder than her often hidden endowment. This is taken up a few notches when Solar tends to completely ignore an enemy's bust size or some girl trying to seduce him, citing all three things that he's married, not interested, and flat out doesn't care. It's this situation as towards why their biological children are homunculi. Particularly since getting Solar to do it once wasn't only expensive in the potions department, but because of said asexuality. Authority Equals Asskicking / Asskicking Equals Authority - Played for laughs on occasion by Solar, instead of threatening to bring the military unit he commands upon the enemy, he more of threatens them using himself as the main reason, and is shown to disable a light recon vehicle using his knife and wires alone, leaving only a passenger alive: then proceeding to gun him down. The reason for his high rank, aside to nepotism and his great mind for strategy, is the fact that he's put down such a large amount of people. Even leaders he considers a threat were brought down under his heel half the time, Badass Bookworm - While not so much as one as his younger sister Sellie or his mother, Solar's lack of muscle up top belies his stronger legs and unorthodox (although peerless) handling of light swords and firearms. He also knows clearly on how to use them. Black and Gray Morality / White and Grey Morality - Does both. Despite the Trinitarian motto, Solar simply says there are no heroes or villains; but rather people who do things on their moral compass. And every good guy is doing evil things and vice versa, on occasion. Black Comedy - Part of Solar's threats usually go upon this line. He's sometimes fond of a little bit of the most horrible jokes imaginable. Blood Knight - Solar, despite often regretting a violent fight against someone which may end in their death later, seems to feel alive whenever he's fighting, more or less, especially when he goes up against people that he doesn't like. He even normally has a contest between his allies and associates of who kills more. Especially if it's forces he deems too dangerous to let live. Bonus points if he's fighting someone he hates. Captain Smooth And Sergeant Rough - Compared to the Trinitarian squad leaders, Solar is much more laidback to his own troops, and usually offers his soldiers drinks when they visit the penthouse. Of course, safe for those on guard duty. Despite this, however, he barely if ever is a Gentleman, although an officer.. Casual Danger Dialog - More often than not, he'll be sarcastic and laugh in the face of danger than ever worrying about it. Chef Of Iron and Supreme Chef - Despite having lived under nobleman's standards and the like, as well as being the commander of the Oriharan, Solar has a natural instinct for cooking. Despite deviating from the recipes and putting a bit of a twist, (or using the materials of someone else,) he ends up making food that ends up impressing others. This trait that Meirin Sasaki had certainly replicated, and even bettered him in. Colonel Badass - Despite the fact that the First Oriharan is literally the Trinitarian Honor Corps instead of actually being a Regiment, Solar fits this trope more than a General would seeing he's regarded Field Deployment at the rank of Field Leader (Comparable to any sort of commander in a modern day's army). And he's put down more people than anyone that could count to get a reputation and a title for it. Some people have tried, only to get humiliated for the first or second time; if they didn't die. Although if they try a third... Custom Uniform - Solar's military mix of a trenchcoat and greatcoat is actually a coat that's gone after more and more modifications for years, being lined with obsidianate (And later on black wyrmscale) in the middle to make anti-material one of the few bullets to pierce through it, along with being made fireproof to account for his pyromancy. His coat has the standard black dragon emblem, but also has an Omega emblem patched onto the other side. Aside to that, wearing business attire under the coat, while impractical and formal, makes it count for a uniform that doesn't really meet up to standards..At least, Trinity's own standards, as often the other regiments are wearing variants of military uniforms that already exist compared to the First Oriharan's own habit of such coats with great use. His favorite dress shirt is shown to even be roughly three-fifths length of the coat itself. *'Solar:' "Anyone ever notice how the Omega symbol looks like a horseshoe?" Dark Is Not Evil - Despite being a sadist and user of dark magic and the like, Solar isn't truly heartless or evil-intentioned, being a mostly over-protective father who dotes on his children on occasion. Deadpan Snarker - With a capital 'SNARK'. Duel To the Death - His common way of resolving some conflicts, one to one. Although this is definitely given during war. Evil Feels Good - Solar uses dark magic and is perfectly fine using a familiar built for destruction, as well as magic meant for it, and has no issue with it. He even enjoys using it for the most part. He also sends the souls of whomever he kills to one of the patron Goddesses of Orihara, Izanami. It's said that in turn he has a bit of a business relationship with the Shrine Maidens as a result. Flowers Of Romance - His first gift to his current wife was a coat, a scarf, and a hair ribbon. Although he had chosen a Lunabloom arrangement to put on top of the whole thing. Gender Is No Object - Firmly believes this. Good Is Not Nice - Solar's logic for why he considers Heroes and Villains to never exist. Highly Conspicuous Uniform - Solar's military uniform shows no matter of camouflage what so ever, oddly enough, the Oriharans followed suit, although most tended to wear urban camo and dark urban camo during engagements. This is averted during nighttime engagements where the only thing you could see well on them was white, which is something Solar and his troops wear only as a side color, that aside to dark purple. All manner of this trope is evoked when the Oriharans get their wyrmscale coats, which proved just as effective as obsidianate, but was generally more heat resistant. No camouflage is even present on said coats to this date. Inappropriately Close Comrades - Played like a fucking piano on Solar's part, most of his personal retinue includes people he's come to consider friends, and not only that. He encourages it. Jerkass - You're really asking? Despite this, however, he is actually warmer than most would think.. Especially when in the company of people he possesses a favorable outlook upon. Kids Are Cruel - Ever wonder why Solar sometimes resolves to killing children? Here's the reason. Don't be surprised if he fights fire with fire. Love Hurts - Sometimes done with his relationships, particularly his past ones. That aside to Yori's ever so famous strangling via her familiar. Love Redeems - Solar has generally became a nicer person at the result of his relationship with miss Lunar Princess. Particularly when he's first heard of her. Military Maverick - Much to the chagrin of the Trinitarian Council, Solar tends to violate protocol and break a few rules himself, such as handing over the documents to a plasma gun prototype to the Lunar Defense Corps in order to get an allied faction. As well as allowing the recruitment of outside species to the First Oriharan's ranks, even if they weren't part of Trinity at first. This also includes recruiting people from dimensions he visits, which usually ends up in increasing the military strength of the First Oriharan, and probably Trinity as a whole. Military Salute - Subverted with StrangeSalute Solar's uncanny habit of hand gestures that usually are confusing to learn unless it's pointing at something has generally put upon a bastardization of the normal salute Trinitarians give, mainly on occasional salutes that Solar had fucked up.. Not only regiments, field units, and corps had started to make their own salutes once the First Oriharan had started to follow suit with Solar's mistake. But his salute started to become the standard salute the First Oriharans had given, and some other unaffiliated Trinity groups had even started to adopt the salute. Although it did end up biting Solar in the ass later on once this allowed the First Oriharan to become a bit more casual and less so much formal. Names to Run Away From Really Fast from Spell My Name With A The- People don't like the mention of the Black Dragon from anywhere he is generally known. And Sol more or less goes by that to strangers. To utter the name is to invoke fear and unease of some, unless he's a known ally. He more or less makes his name known as The Black Dragon and in rarer cases, The Shadow Dancer. Nicknaming The Enemy - Solar's done this. Numerous times to count, examples being: calling Princess of the Kingdom he fought during the JKirk-Trinity Conflicts; Princess Bitch, and the JKirk Empire and their cohorts Red Incompetence Opposites Attract - Played sometimes for laughs, although an actual thing for Solar. Especially during his life as a young adult, where Yori compensates his own weaknesses with her own strengths, and viceversa. Although sometimes they come to blows. But that doesn't stop them from pummeling the enemy's face in first. Yori's general protective and warm nature comes to contrast with Solar's destructive and give-no-fucks nature. Opposites Theme Naming - Because Solar was named the Black Dragon due to his utter ruthlessness in combat, it was fitting that the Oriharans came to call his partner the White Dragon for her natural charm and dignified, honorbound sense. The only thing the two have in common during battle is how they wield swords, and tactical thinking. Yori's style of combat is more of defensive compared to Solar's offensive focus. Overranked Soldier - Lampshaded by Solar on occasion in order to play for laughs, he's became the commander of a Corps at sixteen years old, although he had a strategical team guiding him along, namely the Council, he wasn't necessarily allowed to make Orihara's decisions until the JKirk-Trinity conflicts. Where he was about seventeen years of age, this aside to being the son of one of Trinity's three founders, the two others AWOL. While a gifted tactician, he's only really considered great in his field, but not so much as to rival leaders. He still manages to only really come up top for either employing the most simple, or in turn, the most unorthodox tactics. *'Trinitarian Preserver:' "Pardon my tongue sir, but..I didn't expect you to be so young." *'Solar:' "When you go to the military, know three things; Nepotism sometimes helps with rank. You'll occasionally find the brat commander. And then there's those who possess talent and were trained to do these things since five, particularly the fighting, and unintentionally the strategy bit. (Beat.) Do I fit the second category? I may as well fit the first and third." Papa Wolf - Even though they're homunculi and adopted children, it doesn't really stop Solar from going ballistic and dropping the sharp tongue at it's finest if you threaten them. Especially if you harm them. What's worse is that Yori is just as good with the former; although in a more refined matter. You should probably listen when they tell you to cut your shit, especially if you ignore the previous statement before hand. Sarcastic Clapping - Occasionally fond of this. See You in Hell - He may mean this in the literal sense, especially if you die in Kagerou, Trinitarian lands, or Bastille Icarian lands. Sociopathic Hero - Although not 100% a hero, and likewise for a sociopath, this is played halfway for laughs, halfway for not, refer to the Heroic Comedic Sociopath link in Anti-Hero. Spin Offspring - Along with his other siblings, albeit non-canonical (due to Black&White being a fanstory). Solar's the second offspring and only son of Patchouli Knowledge from Touhou Project, also a Badass Bookworm (and perhaps the biggest one). Storyboard Body - Solar, like his younger siblings (barring the middle child), possesses tattoos and ritual scarring. His, however, are deeper, and his heart became a secondary reservoir for his arcane magic. The scarring has caused his heart to assume a sort of crystalline form, instead of a normal one, and would change color in accordance to his mood. Those with keen eyesight will spot that some of these scars haven't even sealed. And that's why the "cracks" people see in Solar's back emanate his arcane aura. The Gunslinger - Intensely modified firearms? Why not! Especially doesn't work if you're trigger happy.. In which this case, Solar is. It usually takes him one quick movement and squeeze of the trigger, provided it's accurate when he stills his aim.. The War Room - Solar's own personal room, let alone penthouse tends to serve as this, showing a dedication that tends to become. It's becomes enough to where people start to get concerned about it taking over his life. Token Evil Teammate - Acts this way to numerous people, but especially in a way to be a foil towards his lawful counterparts Lexington, Silvan, and Andareal. In fact, he was the only member of the first ever Warden team to completely create wanton destruction, torture people, as well as even ruin their personal lives during their guerilla campaigns. He did this all on what he thought Took A Level In Cynic - His assignments usually made him cynical, and especially snarky. Definitely why he is seen breaking protocol on occasion. Total Eclipse Of The Plot / The Night That Never Ends - Walpurgisnacht, not only an annual night of witches, (which makes Solar stronger in turn) isn't only an event/holiday. It's also a spellcard of his where he uses the darkness build up in his main sword to plunge the whole area in a rainy, blood eclipse sky. The Resplendent Night of Azure is also another case of it, and it's something Solar looks upon with near fanatical behavior. Troll - His general personality, attacks, and behavior is a 100% classification, and the best thing is is that he's good at pissing people off. He's even agreed to giving his firstborn a punny name. Instead of naming his daughter "Phantasy", he let his partner do the honors in such with the other suggestion. The suggestion meant "moonshine" in the literal sense, which, while one would think it meant the moon's light, it would actually refer to homemade alcohol. He pulls general fast ones with a few certain individuals as well. There are times where he extends formality instead of his usual behavior on occasion. Trying To Catch Me Fighting Dirty - Solar invokes this trope for the most part, he tends to choose fights of where he has little or nothing to lose, and will especially go for or try to incite for a fight that will definitely have a favorable outcome. Aside to that, he's not above using trickery to his advantage, that along with goading. This even includes fake surrendering.. Up Through The Ranks - Solar had started serving the Trinitarian Military at twelve years of age, and had started assignments with multiple groups at before then, these years slowly led to a swift climbing, aside to the military training he had to start at five. Technically the training counted for JROTC. Violence Detector - He loves fights, whether he joins in it or watches for fun completely depends on how he's feeling. Usually, he watches, then joins in at a crucial moment if he feels one side is winning too easily. That is of course, unless Trinity's fighting. Vulgar Humor - Shares it's chance encounter with Black Comedy, the same way, and not differently activating. Solar can tend to combine the two, or more or less use one without the other. Why Won't You Die - Played for laughs, Solar sometimes directly says this to a person he recalled killing, only for them to be back all fine and dandy. Even when the body is buried, more or less when they were alive or in an inch of what is considered living. Would Not Shoot a Civilian - Despite being the standard Blood Knight we all know and love, Solar doesn't target civilians unless they are in some way engaged in the fighting. Likewise is somewhat and halfways held for bested enemy opponents, although he may execute them anyways should he see it fitting. Usually since most civilians would see his actions as a reason not to intervene. He would target civilians should they help the enemy cause or be a wolf in sheep's clothing, however.